Many conventional home appliances, such as ovens and refrigerators, may include one or more racks that are designed to support items within the home appliance. For instance, racks within an oven support food being cooked within the oven. Many home appliance racks are designed to slide within an enclosure, and a rack may be designed to be completely removed. Thus a cook may slide a rack outward from the interior of an oven, place food on the rack, and then slide the rack back in the oven. The interior sidewalls of a home appliance may include a set of rails or ledges to support the racks, and to allow the rack to be slid into and out of the home appliance.
More recently, some home appliances have been augmented with rail and rack systems that facilitate sliding the racks out from and into the interior of the home appliance. One challenge with such rack systems is that the racks may be difficult to disconnect from the interior of the home appliance. Thus, if a cook desires to completely remove a sliding rack from an oven, it may require an increased amount of time and effort to remove the rack. Furthermore, placing the rack back into the oven, especially when there is a large serving of food on it, may be difficult in certain instances (e.g., a 30 lb turkey). Additionally, moving the rack along the rails on the sidewalls of a home appliance cavity may cause the rack to jam if the rack does not remain properly aligned with the rails.